An article transport facility is described in JP Publication of Application No. 2013-110370 which includes a base portion, a vertically movable member for supporting an article, a plurality of elongate flexible members for suspending the vertically movable member, and an actuator for selectively spooling and feeding out the elongate flexible members to lift and lower the vertically movable member with respect to the base member. In such an article transport facility, the elongate flexible members tend to stretch due to, among other causes, deterioration that occurs with the passage of time. And since each of elongate flexible members stretches by a different amount, the vertically movable member suspended by the plurality of elongate flexible members and the article supported by the vertically movable member may become tilted. To solve this problem, in this article transport facility, height adjusting mechanisms are fixed to an upper portion of the vertically movable member and the elongate flexible members are connected to the height adjusting mechanisms. In other words, in this article transport facility, the elongate flexible members are connected to the vertically movable member through the height adjusting mechanisms. A worker measures the tilt angle of the vertically movable member using an angle sensor, and operates the height adjusting mechanisms to adjust the tilting of the vertically movable member if the vertically movable member is tilted with respect to a preset angle.
The adjustment of the angle is done by a worker by operating the height adjusting mechanisms for the plurality of elongate flexible members based on the angle detected using the angle sensor such that the portions of the vertically movable member supported by the elongate flexible members are at the same height. Therefore, it may take a long time for a work to adjust the angle of the vertically movable member to a proper angle depending on the worker's skill level, etc.